Foster and Annabelle
Foster and Annabelle were fictional characters on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. Foster was a French Mastiff owned by the Spencer family, and Annabelle was a French Briard owned by the Quartermaine family. The Princess and the Pauper-esque couple fell in love and had a puppy named Raoul, played by a Tibetan Mastiff, in 1995. In 2016, the Quartermaine's got a dog that they named Annabelle the II after the first Annabelle. History In July of 1994, Lucky Spencer and his cousin Sly Eckert are selling worm farms to people to decompose trash. They go to the Quartermaine Mansion to make their pitch to Lila Quartermaine, and Lucky's dog Foster tags along. While there, Foster meets Lila's dog Annabelle. They are instantly taken by each other. After returning home, Foster can't stay away from Annabelle. One night, he runs away from the Spencer house and goes over to the Quartermaine Mansion to see her. He stands outside the Quartermaines', howling. Annabelle hears him, and she and Edward go to the window to see what's going on. Annabelle starts barking and whining, but Edward gets annoyed and throws his shoe out the window to try to make him go away, only to have Foster chew up his shoe. Lucky and his mother Laura come and take Foster away. Later, Foster goes back to the Quartermaines' to see Annabelle. When they see each other through the glass door, Annabelle starts whining, wanting out. Jason lets her out and when she comes back, she has a raw steak in her mouth. Jason and A.J. try to get the steak from Annabelle, but she runs from them and they and the butler Reginald chase her throughout the mansion. For months, the two dogs long for each other, Foster even dreams about Annabelle, but neither of their families want them together. Edward is scared of having a litter of mutts that he won't be able to register with the American Kennel Club. In November of 1994, Lucky and Foster go to visit Lila and check on her worm farm. Lucky instructs Foster to stay away from Annabelle, so of course he goes straight to her. They run off together. Lois Cerullo and Ned Ashton find the dogs in the park together and bring Annabelle home. In January of 1995, Annabelle is waiting in a car with Jason and Foster shows up. When Jason opens the car door, Annabelle runs out and goes away with Foster again. Later that month, it is discovered that Annabelle is pregnant by Foster. When it gets closer to Annabelle's due date, Foster goes over to the Quartermaine Mansion, and the two dogs run off together again. On March 16, 1995, Annabelle gives birth to a puppy. Foster goes back to the mansion and then leaves, but Edward follows him. While following Foster, Edward falls and Annabelle sends Foster for help. Foster finds Luke and Lucky and takes them to Edward, where they also find Annabelle and the one puppy, a male. Edward had told Lucky that he could have his pick of the litter, but since the litter only consisted of one puppy, Lucky wanted that puppy and Edward didn't want to give him up. He tells Lucky that he can only have the puppy if he gets Foster neutered, which infuriates Lila. In April, Lucky and Emily name the puppy Raoul. After months of arguing over the puppy, Edward and Lucky finally agree to give Raoul to Emily in June. Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital couples Category:Spencer family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Morgan family Category:Eckert family Category:Fictional non-humans Category:1990s Category:Webber family